Your Attention is all I crave
by DarkEmpressinDarkness
Summary: Hiruma no ame(rain in daytime) is...well was a priestess. She was 14 years of age when the villagers drove her away because of her silver hair and abnormal eyes. They thought her as a demon, she was, its just she didnt know...yet. A dog demon actually, from the western lands.
1. Chapter 1

****Hiruma's POV****

I walked out in the pouring rain hoping to die. It was cold and dark out. My village had driven me out only hours before. My entire life ruined because of _Her. _My older sister Ayumi had told the villagers I had been the one to kill a small infant who had been a still born. It was _Her _who I will blame until I died, and that moment, was hopefully soon.

I fell beneath a large tree in a puddle of dirty water. ruining my dress further.

I crawled over to the tree next to me, "Please...just let me die..." I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

*************Back In The Village*************  
**Ayumi's pov**

"Ayumi, where is that worthless sister of yours." I looked up from where I sat, he was drunk again.

"She has left us father." He tossed the remaining amount of sake in his bowl on the ground.

"Well go get her, I'm in need of her body and its services." Ayumi chuckled.

"I'm sorry father, I mean the other villagers have driven her away. There is nothing I can do." He looked over at her, the anger growing in him obvious.

"It just had to be the night she became a woman didn't it," He grumbled and sat down in front of me," The fourteenth anniversary of her birth. She was finally old enough for me to...Never mind." I chuckled, he was right. Now that she was fourteen father could have had some fun with her.

"I'm sorry fath-"

"Stop calling me that. You and I both know that I am not your father." He was my adoptive father. Hiruma was my sister though, we had the same mother.

"Im sorry Arashi(Storm). I will call you by your name from now on." Arashi nodded his head in approval.

"How old are you again? You may not be Hiruma, but you are still a very attractive young woman..." His hand slowly made its way to my leg.  
I slapped it away with my fan.

"I'm not here for your pleasure Arashi. That was _her_ job, not mine." He pouted at me.

"Fine Ayumi, I won't lay a finger on you." He smiled at me," But one day, I will." I chuckled at him.

'**_Not if I kill you first Arashi...not if I kill you first.' _** I thought to myself.

***************************Back to Hiruma's POV******************************

I awoke with a sharp kick to my side," Wake up young one." I looked up to see a man in the army's uniform. He looked at my face then smirked.  
"You aren't so young after all, are you... Hey boys! This ones older!" I heard a few shouts of approval come from some other men on horses.  
"Wish to have some fun with us?" I shook my head as an answer. He kicked me again, and harder this time.

"Well I don't think you really have a choice do you...And don't worry. I'll put you out of your misery afterwards." I starred up at the man.

"P-put me out of my misery...Do you mean...You are going to kill me?!"

*****************End Of First Chapter*******************


	2. Chapter 2

****Hiruma's POV*********  
I closed my eyes expecting the worst that was about to happens.

"Awww, don't flinch small one, it'll only get worse from here on out. Trust me on that...It'll be much worse. Much much worse..." I closed my eys tightly and awaited the abbuse to start though itdidn't...

I looked up to see a man in a beautiful kimono standing in front of me. His hand around the others mans throat.

"How dare you even think about touching suchba young female. I should kll you here and now, but I wouldn't do that in front f her..." The mysterious man threw the soldier onto the ground.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing? I think se ought to teach you a lesson for messing with us...You filthy demon..."

"As you wish..." The demon? In the kimono pulled a sword out of its sheath. I hadn't even noticed it until then.

"I don't think you know what you're getting yourself into mutt. We are trained soldiers. And you're just some dumb dog. I'd get out now while you still have the chance to do so..."

The demon man smiled at them.

Within moments the man in front was on the ground bleeding. Blood starting to come out of his disgusting mouth.

I inched back closer to the tree getting more out of the rain, and in hopes of not getting any blood on me.

"Now you've done it you filthy demon!" The other three men charged at him, but one by one they quickly fell following there leader.

The demon turned around, and for the first time I saw him.

"Are you unharmed young one?" I nodded my head and tried to stand up, but only ended up falling back down. My body was too weak for this.

"Don't hurt yourself," He mused to himself.

He walked over to me and picked me up. " Don't worry. I have no intention of hurting you my love..."

I fell asleep just after he spoke those words...My love...

***********Sesshomaru's POV************

I walkedn silently down the rode quietlty with her asleep in my arms. "Sleep well my love, for soon you wont be able to. Especially not with me around..." I looked at her small figure.

"It will be a few months before you are well enough for that kind of activuty with me though..."

She stirred in my arms, "Sess-homa-ru..."

"So you still remember my name...but not me? I will have to change that soon my love... Very soon..."

***************Relatively two days later******************

****Hiruma's POV*****

I awoke to a throbing headache. " Where the hell am I? I try to sit up, but a pair of strong arms around me prevent it.

I rolled over to see it was the demon who had saved me the day before. Part of the pelt that he wore over his shoulder was covering half of my body keepingme warm.

'I see you have awoken you Hiruma...Am I correct to assume you are no longer tired?"

I shook my head in response,"I am actually still very tired... May I ask a question?"

He nnodded his head,"Why did you save me from them... You had no reasok to... I am just a random child that was going to be raped and murdered. You had no need to save me..."

"Of course I did... Do you not remember me Hiruma?" I shook my head in response.

"You mean more to me than my own life young one... I am Sesshomaru... "

My eyes widened after he spoke his name, it was one I had only heard in my dreams...

"As in the dogndemonnfrom the dog demon from the western lands..." he nodded his head,"That can't be though. He is only from my dreams..."

Sessomaru grabbed my chin and lifted it so I was making eye contact with him.

'Some dreams are a reality ypu haven forgotten my young love... And that dream is one of them..."

************End Of Chapter************

Sorry for any mistakes! I wrote this on a tabket with suuuper small screen! Tell me what you think so far!


End file.
